Anything But Ordinary
by MidnightSun59
Summary: When new girl Maeve Reid starts at Spencer Academy she is instantly attracted to one of The Sons Of Ipswich. But with this new relationship, Maeve finds that she has bit off more than she can chew.TylerxOC
1. Chapter 1

The Covenant FanFic

CHAPTER 1

Whoever came up with work-study was a fucking douche. Especially on s Friday night, and especially when you are the new girl. It was almost five o'clock on a Friday night at the classic Spencer Academy in Ipswich Massachusetts. Classes started next week but now it was party party party! The final huge blowout of the summer was tonight and what was I doing. WORKING! GAY! I fucking hate this and the worst part is that I work at the library. I don't even work at the fun part where you can surf the net until some idiot asks an obvious question. No, I put the fucking books away. It sucks so much; I'm not even aloud to talk to people unless they talk to me first. This is the worst fucking gig EVER!

As I push my cart full of books towards the elevator to get to the lower level, I looked out of a huge bay window to the level below, I saw four of the most attractive boys I have ever seen. They were all beautiful but all different. It puzzled me that there were any people at all in the library right now; no on has any work to do, they all must to last minute stragglers. As I continued to stare at the boys, one looked up at me. He has the deepest shade of blue eyes I think I have ever sent. They were stunning, the most stunning things I think I have ever seen. His hair was so brown that it was almost black and his body. His tightly fitted shirt showed off his perfectly built torso…well perfectly. Compared to one of his friends who were wearing a wife beater, who was almost too buff (I mean there were veins popping out of his arm) Blue Eyes was ideal. He was the model boy in everyway shape and form. He stared back at me but I wondered what did he see? Did he see the girl with violent red hair and piercing green eyes or did he see the girl with big tits and long legs.

I wondered who this group of boys was for everyone who padded them slowed and stared. Some guys stopped to talk to them while the girls stared with want and desire dancing across their eyes.

The elevator bell dinged as the doors slide open. As I tore my gaze away from the blue-eyed beauty, I pushed my cart into the medium sized elevator and pressed M1 as the doors slid closed.

Let me just inform you that I am not from around here. Ipswich was a friend's hometown for two years but never mine. I live about 40 minutes away in a small ass town called Methuen Mass, which is like 5 seconds from the New Hampshire border. I could have gone to Phillips Academy but Spencer gave me a full ride and that couldn't be said no to. I have gone to MHS for the first three years of m high school career but as junior year came to a close, Mum said that if I wanted to go to Simmons of Emanuel College in Boston then I would have to go to a school with walls. I applied to every private school within an hour and a half radius and then applied for every know scholarship. Spencer seemed to like what they saw in so I packed up Gram's old Ford Taurus and hit the road but of course not before my friends threw me a kick ass going away party. And now, here I am friendless, roommate less and working. Kill me now.

_Ding_

The elevator doors slid open and I pushed my heavy ass cart out. As I push my cart out a loosely packed book falls off my cart. I groan and roll my eyes as I bend down to pick it up. I notice some of the pages have fallen loose and sigh. I hate the woman who works in mending; she's such a bitch.

When I look up from the broken book I notice a lot of legs in front of me. I stand up and see the group of four boys standing in front of me. Self-consciously I pull my denim mini-skirt down as I felt four sets of eyes burning into my skin. I shallow my self-consciousness and stare up at the boy right in front of me. He is also so beautiful and looks a little like Blue Eyes but taller and buffer. He has plain brown eyes that seem to give off a sense of authority. I stare at him not knowing what to do or say. For a few moments we all just awkwardly stand there. Finally the boy in the wife beater and long hair speaks.

"Caleb," he spoke to the brown-eyed boy, "the party is starting soon and I still have to get some work done at home. Mother dearest has been such a bitch ever since Dad started using again," he finished and then paled. All four boys looked panicked for a moment until the boy with blonde hair and black fingerless gloves spoke.

"Usually when a man starts using Viagra, the woman _stops_bitching," the blonde with grey eyes joked. Blue Eyes laughs and smiles and I start to feel my knees shake at the smile. To avoid any embarrassing moment like me falling down at the weakness of knees, I reach for my cart and start to walk away.

I get to the fiction area and start to pull books off the cart and onto the shelf. Tedious shit right here man. When I reach back to the cart and t Brown Eyes is handing me a book. I'm taken aback for a second but eventually take the book to put it on the shelf. Then I turn and look back at the group. I place one hand on the cart handle and the other on my hip. I stare at the boys and then raise an eyebrow.

"Can I _help_ you boys?" I say calmly. Yes they were gorgeous, intimidating almost, but why the hell were they following me?

"We have noticed you around school this week," Brown Eyes spoke. He had a calm, soothing voice. "I mean it's hard not to with your-"

"Tits and legs. Baby, my name is Reid Garwin. Good afternoon. You know my grandmother's name is Maeve. You kinda remind me of," he said as he stuck out his hand at me.

"Reid," Brown Eyes growled. Reid instantly stuck his hand back at his side. Brown Eyes looked back at me and smiled a breathtaking smile. "What I was going to say was with your _hair. _I mean Kira has red hair but compared to yours it is incredibly dull; yours catches the attention of anyone. It was then that we noticed that you were always alone."

"We realized we had never seen you before in town or at school so you must be new," Long Hair continued. "So here we stand introducing ourselves and giving you some friends. I'm Pogue Parry."

"Caleb Danvers," Brown Eyes said. "You've met Reid," Caleb groaned and sighed. Then Reid took over.

"And this is our Baby Boy," he said as he took Blue Eyes into a headlock and noogied his head. In one swift movement, Caleb slapped the back of Reid's head and Reid released to rub the back of his head.

"I'm Tyler Simms," he sighed as he straightened out his shirt and hair.

"Maeve," I stated.

"Well, Maeve, good afternoon," Reid said. "You know my grandmother's name is Maeve."

"I'm sure it is. I'm also sure she has a lot of names," She replied. Reid looked puzzled for a minute and then shrugged. I saw Tyler try to hold back a laugh. Caleb was smiling and Pogue looked like a proud parent.

"So do you have a last name Maeve?" Caleb pondered.

"Yes," was all I said.

"And," Caleb pried.

"And I answered your question what more do you want from me?"

"WE WANT TO KNOW YOUR LAST FUCKING NAME!" Reid whisper shouted.

"Jesus Reid," I answered.

"Reid that was rude and uncalled for. Maeve could you please tell us you last name?" Caleb asked ever so politely.

"Reid," I stated. This was going to take a while, I could just tell.

"Maeve he's not doing anything," Pogue said. I could tell he was starting to get annoyed.

"It's REID," I said.

"Your last name is Reid?" Tyler asked.

"Yes, it means red hair in Gaelic and wow look at this," I said while picking up a lock of my hair. "Red hair! Why this is just seer madness." I looked over at Reid and he was just glowing. He loved that his first name was the same I as my last. This could not end well.

"Well, well, well, isn't this an interesting turn of events," Reid gloated. I groaned as Tyler rolled his eyes.

"Listen," Pogue said, "before he gets any more annoying get to the point Caleb."

"Oh right," Caleb said. "There is a party at the Dell's tonight. It's always a lot of fun." He sound excited just thinking about it. "We want to open an invitation to you." I stared at him. "To go with us."

"Um, as thrilling as hanging out with four _guys_ sounds, I have to be here," I said sarcastically. I didn't _have _to be here but I wanted to get some girlfriend, not to be hated by all the girls on campus. I was getting glares from girls just standing here talking to them.

"No, you don't," Caleb said. "The library closes in like twenty minutes." _Fuck, he saw through that lie_ I thought. "Plus, Pogue's girlfriend is going to be there with her new roommate."  
"She hot?" Reid questioned.

"Who?"

"The roommate?"

"Jesus Reid, I don't-"

"Hey!" I said. "As much fun as it is, trying to figure out if the new roommate is hot or not," I complained, " you guys are losing serious Brownie points if you really want me to go with you."

"Yes, we want you to come," Caleb said. He sounded almost to sincere. You couldn't help but say yes after that. I nodded. "What's your room number? We'll have Kate meet you there," he said as he took out his phone. This guy had to be the leader of their little "pack." That was the only way to explain the way he ordered people around.

"Um…I'm in room 243," I stated. When I told what room I was in, Tyler grinned. I wondered if they all did but I only saw him. "What?"

"That's the room next to Kate," Pogue smiled. He was a man of few words I was finding but the things he said were nice and earnest. His smile, which gave Caleb a run for his money, was equally as earnest. This girl Kate must be quite something to make Pogue seem this happy at just the thought of her. I was actually looking foreword to meeting her. "She's room 245."  
"Huh," I said. "Which is she? The brunette or the blonde?"

"YES!" Reid exclaimed. The librarian sent him a dirty look while the rest of us just looked at him with puzzled expressions. "There is a blonde among boys and blondes are always so much more fun," he smirked and wiggles his eyebrows.

"I'm guessing your girlfriend is the brunette then?" I asked Pogue. He smiled and nodded. _That's sweet,_ I thought,_ that you could be so into someone that you just smile at the thought of them._

"Well boys, as thrilling as this has been," Reid started, "I have to go bath before the party. Baby Boy, pick me up before you leave."

"Ya, whatever Reid," Tyler answered. "But I'm driving."  
"That's what you think." Reid then glanced at me, looked me up and down. He smirked. "I _really_ hope to be seeing more of you Red Reid." Then he left as if nothing happened.

My mouth flew open, as I comprehended what he just said. Caleb and Pogue just shook their head, told me that it was nice to finally meet me and that they would catch up with me later and left. _And then there were too. _I thought glancing up at Tyler. I went back to putting books away expecting him to leave as well. He didn't.

"I'm sorry," he finally said. This surprised me. He had barely said a dozen words to me since I met him. What was he apologizing for?

"For what?" I questioned. It came out more sarcastic than puzzled.

"For Reid." I had a feeling he did this a lot. "He can be a total jerk sometimes…most of the time."

"It's okay," I assured him. "I've dealt with plenty of Reid Garwins before in my life, like the week before I came at my going away party. There is this total tool of a guy I know. He thinks he's the shit but in all truth, he's well…a tool. Let's just say he tried to get really friendly with me. Saying how much he would miss me and shit like that. Anyways, it really doesn't bother me anymore." He raised an eyebrow at me. I continued. "What did bother me though was the delivery. Like, I fell for his bad boy attitude, like I wanted to jump his bones right here in front of you guys." I thought for a moment. If only Tyler knew how much I wanted to jump _his _bones right here. I sighed. "Anyways, we're closing up so I'll see you later at the party."

"Ya," he said. "I'll see you later Maeve." He started to walk away and let me tell you the view from behind was just as good as the front.

"Mae!" I called after him.

"What?" He looked really confused. It suited him.

"My friends back home call me Mae…or Evie," I scrambled to explain.

"Oh. Okay," he paused. "Bye Mae," he said as he smiled. I smiled right back at him. It was hard not too.

"Bye Tyler," I mumbled


	2. Author's Note

HELLOOOO AVID READERS!!

It's is your ever UNFAITHFUL writer here and I most apologize!

It has been months since I have updated this lovely story and let me tell you I have quite a few excuses. Ready for them:

Excuse #1: Currently I am sitting at my mother's laptop due to the fact that mine is BROKEN!! I somehow managed to fry the motherboard and my faithful Shirley has been shipped to God knows where. On the Brightside I have the next few chapters hand written out so when I get Shirley (for those of you who don't know I name EVERYTHING!! Shirley in this case is my laptop) it won't be too long until I update I PROMISE.

Some may ask, well why don't you just write on your mother's computer and let me tell you NO! My mother is very noisy and also uses this computer for school. I haven't decided if Maeve and Tyler are going to get very intimate yet and if they do I AM NOT WRITING THAT ON MY MOTHER'S LAPTOP!!

Excuse #2: I have the worst attention spam in the WORLD!! I'll be sitting in my room, usually jamming out to McFly, writing for all of you when I will wonder if there is any news about who will replace Owen and Tosh on Torchwood or who will be the new companion on Doctor Who. During this is when I start to wonder if anyone wrote on the facebook and this turns into a very VISCOUS circle and again I apologize.

Excuse #3: My summer wasn't filled with lazy hazy days of just locking myself up in my room so I could write my heart out. I babysat my three year old cousin 3 days a week and the other two days I spent putting books away at the local library. Then school started and we all know how fun that is. The craziness just sets in faster and faster every year it seems. I start school on a Tuesday and by that Friday I had a TEST!! Then I started rowing, which is sooo much fun (I advise all of you to give it a try sometime).Rowing three days a week homework, and work all started piling up and I'm already behind. GO ME

This is for my cousin Lizzy- I should be getting Shirley back with the next week or so and if I have posted by the first week in October, I give you full permission to come to my house and KICK MY ASS!

Be a little more patient with my and I promise that it will be rewarded. Three more chapters are already written and I hear my journal calling me to write more from the couch next to me. I'll post as soon as I can I promise!

Sorry and PLEASE FORGIVE ME! Devon

PS check out mcfly's deluxe edition of Radioactive! It's wicked!


	3. Chapter 2

CHAPTER 2

CHAPTER 2

What do you wear to a party on the beach with a ton of stuck up bitches? Stumped yet? Yeah, me too. I stood in front of my closet with a towel wrapped closely around me when I heard a knock on the door. I looked at it shocked for a minute. Was it seriously six already?

"Fuck fuck fuckity fuck," I said I went over to the door.

I opened the door to find two girls. They were both beautiful, of course. I mean one of them dated Pogue. And they were both wearing clothes.

"Alright," I started, "this school is totally lame if they wear clothes to their parties. BOOO SPENCER BOO!"

They both laughed as they crossed the threshold into my room. The brunette (Kate?) was the first one to enter my room.

"Hi, I'm Kate Tunney," the brunette started. "This is Sarah Wheham. She had no idea what to wear either." I laughed. I couldn't help not to. She was funny.

"It's so nice to know I'm not the only one here on scholarship…and not from around here…and from a public school," Sarah babbled. Her nervousness made me laugh harder.

"I know what you mean," I said after calming down. "I feel like people look at me with like I have three heads. It's wicked annoying."

The rest of the time in my room went on like this; Kate helped me pick out what to wear, how to do my makeup and how to wear my hair. I ended up in the same mini-skirt and Old Navy flip-flops I wore to work with a tight cami under a tighter tank top. Sarah spent almost an hour trying to tame my wild curly hair with a straitening iron and ended up giving up leaving me with a quarter of my hair straightened. We all died laughing while we tried to fix it by getting it wet in the sink in my room.

"Time to face the music girlies," Kate said after my "makeover" was complete.

I looked in the mirror one last time, smoothed down my unruly hair, again giving up, and then arm in arm we all walked down the hall to the party.

Sarah and I were immediately wicked close. I was glad to know that I wasn't the only one to feel weird about transferring in my senior year. Kate was really cool too. I could see why Pogue got all smiley when I asked about her. Sarah drove while Kate gave directions. I played with Sarah's iPod the whole way, making fun of some of her taste, telling her it was so generic. Other selections on her iPod made me smile, thinking back to my friends in Methuen. I put down the iPod when Kate told Sarah to park in the woods. Whatever, that's where all the other cars were parked.

As soon as we all filed out of the little Volkswagen, people seemed to envy us. I figured it was due to the fact that Kate was the girlfriend of one of the hottest guys I've seen on campus; therefore she was a) popular as hell or b) on the hit list of every girl in school. Perhaps she was on both.

We laughed and talked as we walked down to the beach. Everyone was eyeing Sarah and me; they were trying to figure us out. They knew we were transfers but besides that we were a mystery to all.

As the beach came into view, I saw that it was lit up bonfires randomly scattered around the beach. There was a bar and a DJ spinning with his back to the waves. The students were in full on rave mode. My heart started pounding at the same beat as the energy that filled the night air. I grew more and more excited for this night to begin.

Kate dragged Sarah and I towards the center bonfire. It seemed less crowded there, almost as if it was reserved for the elite of Spencer Academy. I had never been the elite before and I welcome the change with open arms.

"Alright so give us the scoop," I demanded. "Who's here?"  
"The first thing you have to know," Kate started as she turned our bodies and pointed, "is that Aaron Abbott is a prick. He treats girls like dirt."

"Okay," Sarah said looking around. "OO who's that?" she asked pointing to a very cute guy who was walking the perimeter of the elites bonfire.

"New kid," Kate answered. "I don't know much about him but I intend to find out."

"Oh he's looking over here!" Sarah squealed. I looked over at him and he and I locked eyes for a minute. I felt a chill run down my spine and I felt sick all over. I looked away as I stepped closer to the bonfire. Sarah and Kate walked over looked concerned as they came closer towards me. I promised I was okay, just a little chilly. Kate suddenly turned.

"They're here," she said becoming alarmingly serious. I looked to where she was looking and saw four figures walking down a hill. I came to realize that it was Pogue, Caleb, Reid and Tyler. I smiled when Tyler saw me.

"Who are they?" Sarah asked. I peeled myself away to hear Kate's answer.

"The Sons of Ipswich" was all she said. There was a sudden chill in the air as she said the sacred name.

"What are they, a boy band?" Sarah questioned.

"Yeah, I think I heard that their new cd comes out in a couple months," I joked trying to break the newfound tension among our small group. "I've already pre-ordered the cd. SO PUMPED!!"

We were all laughing when they reached us.

"Hey Kate," Caleb said. "Hey Maeve." Tyler whispered something in Caleb's ear only to have him turn back to smile, and say to me: "Hello Mae." He stressed my nickname to make it known to the group.

"Hey baby," Kate said as she threw her arms around Pogue and then receiving a kiss from him. "You're late," she whined.

"Sorry baby had some stuff with the family," he explained. I stifled a laugh at what he remembered from his family business. Pogue raised an eyebrow at me. He then went on to ask: "Who's this?"  
"This is my new roommate Sarah Wheham," Kate explained. "You all seem to know Evie over here."  
"Hey there Red Reid!" Reid exclaimed. I groaned.

"Umm, anyway," Kate continued. "Sarah this is my boyfriend Pogue Parry. That's Tyler Simms. This is Reid-"

"Garwin," Reid interrupted. "Reid Garwin. Good evening." He stuck out his hand for Sarah to shake and I felt déjà vu coming on.

"Good evening," Sarah said sincerely. She shook Reid's hand and then looked over at me. When our eyes locked she rolled her eyes. "Sarah."

"You know Sarah is my grandmother's name. You kind of remind me of-"

"Caleb Danvers," Caleb interrupted as I busted out laughing. "And you don't bring my grandmother to mind at all."  
"Good," Sarah giggled as Caleb gave her his mind-blowing smile. "Sarah."

"Does that line actually work on girls Reid?" I asked. That was the second time I had heard him use it in the last 6 hours and it hadn't worked either time. People looked confused. I didn't know why though. He used it only a second ago. "The one about your grandmother? Of course it didn't work on me, and Sarah was smart enough to see the idiocy of it. I wonder if there's a girl out there who would fall for it." The group laughed at a surprisingly silent Reid. I looked passed the Sons Of Ipswich to see another red head coming this way and man did she look skanky. "Try the grandmother line on this red head coming Reid. She looks slutty enough to fall for anything," I said causing all of the group to laugh hysterically.

"Hey Caleb," she said flirtiously.

"Hey Kira," he replied. However his eyes never left Sarah's. It was really cute.

"How was your summer?" Kira pressed.

"Uh," Caleb stumbled. Before he had the time to answer, Kira turned to Sarah and I. Sarah seemed a little nervous but I, on the other hand, stood my ground and glared at the intruder.

"So you two are the new transfers from the public schools?" Kira questioned.

"It seems you already know the answer to that honey," I said like I would say to my three-year-old cousin.

I was pissed that I was already making enemies. Out of the corner of my eye I saw Tyler smile at me and next to him, Reid winked. I smiled back to Tyler and ignored Reid. I suddenly felt an arm snake around my waist. I jumped away from the unfamiliar arm and found the guy Kate described, as a prick, was right behind me. I pushed him off of me as I stumbled back into the Sons.

"What's wrong baby?" Aaron questioned. "I was just saying hello. No need to be scared. I don't bite… unless asked of course," he said as he clamped his teeth together.

"As if. I don't fuck grease balls like you. Here's some advice: instead of jerking off in the shower, try using some shampoo," I retaliated. I heard some chuckles and gasps from the group that had formed behind me.

"Fucking bitch," Aaron replied.

"That's all you got? Really? LAME!" I proclaimed. He glared at me. "Don't rack that brain of yours too much. It might explode from having to think for the first time ummm…ever?"

"Apologize to Kira," he ordered.

"Seriously? I just kicked the shit outta _you_ and you want me to apologize to _that_!? How does that work Einstein?"

"You fags make me wanna puke."

"Is that so?" Reid piped in.

"Reid!" Caleb warned. "Look, I don't want any trouble."

"Well I do," Aaron said as he stepped foreword. All of a sudden, the new guy was in between Aaron and Caleb.

"Whoa, whoa, whoa!" he said. "She was being kinda bitchy." He pointed to Kira. Aaron shoved the new kid and as he did, the guy behind Aaron barfed all over Aaron's letterman jacket.

All the girls gasped and move away from the puking as the music stopped short and the DJ began to speak.

"Hey guys. Dylan just called and said that there are three cop cars head this way on Old Dell Road!" he exclaimed.

Everyone was in full on panic mode, scattering in all directions. The Sons, the new guy and us girls all took off towards the woods. As we entered the woods the panic lessened but only slightly. Smaller conversations broke off. I felt dirty listening to Pogue and Kate's who were right behind me. I settled for Caleb and the new guy, who were in front of me.

"Hey man, thanks," the new guy said. "I defiantly thought that guy and I were going to go at it back there. His friends puking sure did come at he opportune time."  
"Didn't it though?" Reid said from behind me. I glanced back to see Reid grabbing Tyler by the shoulders and shaking. I smiled but bit the inside of my cheeks to prevent my wide smile. I didn't want people to think that I was overly noisy even if I was.

I looked back up at Caleb to hear the tail end of and introduction. The new kid's name was Chase Collins. The name rang a bell but I couldn't place where or why.

We were at our cars now. I stopped to take my flip-flops off. I hated wearing shoes. I went bare foot all summer long and wore flip-flops as far into autumn as possible. Usually I started wearing shoes in late November. I walked towards Sarah's car as Tyler came up behind me.

"You were really great back there," he complimented. "With Aaron and Kira, I mean."

"Thanks," I said. I felt myself starting to blush.

"I've never met someone that could come up with insults that quickly before." I felt my blushing spread.

"Umm, ya," I tried to think of the nicest way to explain that if you couldn't hold your own with my dad's side of the family, you would get eaten alive. "You've never met my family." He smiled and laughed.

"BABY BOY!" Reid yelled. "The fuzz is coming and you're picking now to flirt with Red. Seriously? Get your ass in the car!"

"Yeah I better go too," I reasoned. He nodded and we walked off into the cars we came in.

Sarah was staring at Caleb as I entered the car. When I got settled in the back I jumped when I saw that this time I wasn't alone. This time, Chase was in the back with me.

"Oh my god," I said startled with my hand over my heart. "You scared the shit outta me!"

"Sorry," he said and he seemed to mean it. I still felt uneasy about him, though I no longer felt sick all over. "I'm Chase Collins."

"Maeve Reid," I said as I stuck out my hand. "But everyone calls me Mae or Evie."

"Got it Mae," he said looking down at my arm. "God Mae, you have goose bumps. Here take this," he said as he took off his jacket to give to me. I really didn't want it, I wasn't really cold and if I was, I would have wanted Tyler's not his. He didn't make me feel safe. He smiled an eerily smile, like he was trying to copy Reid's smirk but failing. I smiled back at him but I had a feeling the same excitement and happiness was not showing through my eyes.

We both sat forward and watched as Sarah attempted to start her car. Finally she sighed and leaned her head against the steering wheel. Looking up she rolled down her window.

"My car won't start!" she yelled out the window.

"Climb in with us!" Tyler yelled back.

"I can't just leave it here!"

"I can fix it!" Reid said calmly. I saw him say something to Caleb in the backseat as he got out of the car. He walked over as Sarah popped the hood. He stabilized the hood and then after a few moments, he said: "Try it now."

Sarah looked surprised and grateful when her baby started back up.

"Thank you!" she exclaimed out of her window. We could now see the police lights through the trees.

"Gotta bolt, move over," Reid said as he opened the driver's side of the Hummer.

"But it's my car!" Tyler whined.

"Move over baby boy now!" Caleb ordered from the back seatI giggled and bit my lip, as I finally understood what Tyler said earlier in the day when the Sons had invited me to the party.

We were then off, both cars going in different directions at high speeds. We reached the main road and Sarah slowed to not look suspious but it didn't matter, the cops weren't chasing us but after the Sons and I couldn't help but worry. I saw worry painted on Sarah and Kate's faces as well; fear for "our" boys.

Chase broke the uneasy silence as he laughed. I had almost forgotten that he was even in the car.  
"How close was that!?" He exclaimed. "Shit like that never happened at Hastings!"

I blinked at him, gawking at his lame excitement.

"At Methuen High," I started, "people think that it is fun to call in bomb threats." I laughed at the memories. "In my freshman year there were three in one day and they sent us home twice. The morons always got a kick outta doing bomb threats during every single MCAS session. Once there was a suspsous looking package at the entrance of the gym." I started to laugh harder. "My brother and I went to pick up my friend who lived like across the street from the school and we heard an explosion. Her dad is a teacher at Methuen and the entire staff of teachers had to stay for the rest of the school day. So we called him and asked if they blew up the box and he said YES! He took a video of them doing it and sent it to my phone. We all died laughing!"

By now the entire car was laughing. Sarah told a story how the Herald had done a story on the MHS bomb threats and so her school felt up staged.

"We were in the ghetto and we were getting up staged by this prissy rich town from the middle of NOWHERE!" she explained. "So the whole student body got together so they could upstage you losers in the suburbs. Of course it didn't happen because some asshole had to bring in another crazy PACKAGE! So whatever scary package wasn't bad enough, you have to go put it in the fucking school. That was the same day that we had planned our stunt. Red, just wanna let you know, that if you ever think of showing your face in my school, I will point you out and help with the ass kicking."

"You see," I started. "No one thinks that there is any school pride these days. Idiots!"

"Wow," Kate said while wiping tears from her eyes. Yeah she was laughing that hard. "Chase, maybe we should go to a public school for the rest of the year."

"Oh ya," he agreed sarcastically. "Ipswich high here comes trouble in the form of Kate Tunney. Be afraid, be very afraid."

After Chase said that we all couldn't stop laughing. Kate couldn't kill an icky spider even if it was going to kill her; she was as innocent as it came.

The ride home seemed slightly longer then the ride to the Dells but we had made it home. We had pulled into the dorm parking lot and were all filing out of the car. Chase opened my door before I even noticed that he had gotten out of the car. I smiled up at him.

"Thanks," I said as he took my shoes from my hand.

"My pleasure," he replied. In his free hand he pulled my hand into his. His hand was surprisingly cold for such a warm summer's night. It was early September so the nights were only a tad bit cooler than the days. His thumb nonchantly massaged the back of mine sending goose bumps up my arm; something wasn't right about the way his hand felt in mine and it wasn't just that it wasn't Tyler's hand. Something was _wrong_.

We entered the building to find nobody roaming the hallways, the lights off in all the rooms and an eerie silence filling the dorms. We stopped in between the two rooms.

"This is us," Kate gestured.

"We must be the last ones in. Oh!" Chase said. He dropped my hand and reached towards Kate's shoulder. I saw a spider climbing around as Chase took it off of her hair.

"Ew, Oh My God!" Kate whined as Chase dropped it to the floor and dragged his foot over it. "They're all over the place here."

"And who said that chivalry is dead?" Sarah beamed.

"No, it transferred in," Kate flirted. "Hey listen tomorrow Sarah and I are going into town to stock up our room. Do you want to pick any stuff up?" Kate asked while Sarah looked at us both pleadingly at me.

"Yeah sure it will be wicked fun," I said. "I have some goods to buy anyway." Chase nodded in agreement, smiling down at me. _Creepy, _I thought. _His smile isn't pure like Tyler's or even mischievous like Reid's._

"I'm in 313," Chase said to us all. "Call me," he said directly at me with a wink as he walked away. _Fuck!! _My mind screamed.

"OMG!" Kate whisper screamed. "He is so totally into you!"

"Who?" I said as I unlocked my door ignoring the yelling voice in my head that was telling me to stay the fuck away from Chase Collins.

"CHASE!" Kate continued. "And he's super cute!"  
"Tyler seemed to be interested too," Sarah commented. I smiled at the internal image of Tyler and I as a couple as Sarah spoke those words.

"You're right Sarah," Kate thought out loud. "That's a tough choice." She was now leaning up against the wall in between the two rooms "They are both extremely cute and really nice…"

"But Tyler seems too shy to do anything," Sarah interjected Kate's thoughts. "You'd have to be like the man. Making all the first moves or whatever."  
"This isn't the 1950's and I have soo done that before," I said. "Plus I think Tyler's a lot cuter. And those eyes…Oh my God those **eyes!**"

"You're right," Kate said. "But be careful. He's the guys' Baby Boy and he never seems to be interested in girls. Be nice and take it slow with him."

"Umm okay Mom," I joked and then thought for a moment and remembered something. "Hey I wasn't the only one who was getting checked out tonight! Miss Wenham, what did you do to Mr. Danvers?" I said causing Sarah to blush vibrantly.

"I don't know," Sarah mumbled.

"Oh and don't forget about Reid, Evie," Kate reminded me causing Sarah to turn an even brighter red than I thought humanly possible.

"Oh yes, you're right!" I giggled. "After all, his grandmother has the same first name!" I mocked as I entered my room.

I heard Kate laughing outside my door and her mocking Sarah endlessly, followed by more laughs. I think I maybe able to adjust to prep school after all.


End file.
